The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display apparatus.
Recently, much attention has been paid to a display apparatus such as a projector, which enlarges and projects an image with high contrast using a display device such as a small reflective liquid crystal display device. The display apparatus optically modulates and reflects illumination light irradiated from a light source through the display device, thereby enlarging and projecting an image onto a screen or the like.
In order to enlarge and project an image at high contrast, it is important to lower the black level of the outer peripheral region of a display image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-43442 discloses that regions other than a display pixel region of a liquid crystal display element constituting the display device are shielded by a light shielding plate.